


[OP][馬艾][白團]Moby Dick與酒醉大叔們的三原則：搶錢，搶糧，搶男人

by alagev



Series: 642 things to write about [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 642 things to write about, M/M, Short One Shot, Story Collection
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: #642 things to write about#練文筆#極短篇整理





	1. ●[馬艾]三角褲還是四角褲好？試論之

 

 

 

如果偉大的航道上有愚蠢問題排行榜，Marco很樂意把他年輕小情人故作不經意的情色疑問放上榜去昭告天下，就放在Garp那句” Portgas家的死小鬼給我滾過來當海軍”之前，（不，他非常樂意分享Ace的熱情如 ** _火_** ，對此Marco毫無羞恥心可言，謝謝），他是個有原則的男人，故當Ace叉著腿，左右手上各掛著一件布料極少的衣物坐在Marco那張不算大的單人床上真誠地尋求解答時，其固執的精神逼得Marco不得不拿出指揮官的態度與談判的氣勢外加嚴謹的思考邏輯出來面對。

 

誠然，三角褲是直白且合理的選擇，對於一切能勾勒少年完美身形的服飾，如果昧著良心回答”不喜歡”那就不是單純說謊的問題，而是與海賊的天性相悖──糟糕透頂的亮粉桃紅色可以等到之後進行二次協商時提出更換需求──Marco是不可能犯下菜鳥才會出現的低級錯誤的;四角褲，在另一方面，又是截然不同的情調，不像三角褲那般緊貼，鬆垮的簡直太好得手了，從褲腰處往下探進去，亦或搓揉大腿之間的縫隙，柔軟的慾望總能被輕易喚醒，每每讓面不改色摸過去的一雙手放肆地宣告他的內在就是頭管控不了慾望的野獸。

 

（但Marco也不反對Ace取走他的藍腰帶拿去充當丁字褲就是，也許這才是正確解答）。


	2. ●[白團]描述你聽過最大的一次地震

白鬍子有次在盛怒的狀態下淹了一整座島嶼，Moby Dick之所以沒被捲進去，全靠Jimbe ， Namur及一竿子老練冷靜的船員與隊長們適時的調度才得以脫身，即使是一貫冷靜的Marco也難得沒阻止老爹大發雷霆的行徑，說真的，上白鬍子的船這麼多年，要讓老爹氣成這樣實屬罕見，看似不可動搖的島嶼在他手下輕而易舉被撕裂成無數土塊，揚起巨大海嘯在數十海里外都能看到，但最讓他們無法忍受的是聲音，強烈的共鳴在空氣中震顫，如冰錐刺入耳膜中苛刻的轉動，神經無法忍受極端的刺激感，彷彿被人在後頸處插了一根鐵鉗，因發動惡魔果實能力連帶影響到天氣，整片海域被壟罩在漆黑的烏雲之下，能見度急遽降低，僅剩聽覺，嗅覺與觸覺能勉強運作，體弱一點的船員直接被外溢出來的霸氣給震昏過去。

萬雷齊鳴，那是死神咆嘯的聲音。


	3. ●[白團]被閃電擊中

Marco怎麼也沒想到他醒來的時候會引起如此大規模的騷動，先是Thatch站在他床邊罵盡了各種與鳥類有關無論是諧音雙關還是隱喻的精采羞辱，口齒之流利讓Marco一度以為說話的人是Izou而非四隊隊長，再來是大個子Jozu不贊同的嘆氣，Vista與Haruta火力全開的說教模式，Fossa拿著整疊文件叼著沒點著的雪茄生無可戀的報告近況與航向規劃，護士長抱怨在Marco擅離職守的這幾天老爹有多難搞，Namur百年一次對Marco當方面的憤怒（上一次要追溯到Haurta剛過完二十五歲生日時，Marco賭氣裹著泡泡跳進海裡的找死行徑），最後在船醫與護士們爆發把他們通通趕出去前，Izou才好心的提醒明顯睡傻一頭霧水的Marco，”你被閃電擊中，在暴風雨中摔進海裡，今天是你昏迷第四天，恭喜重返人間，yoi。”

痊癒的Marco顯然沒得到大家的原諒，白鬍子半開玩笑半嚴肅的命令Marco起飛的時候身上都得裝上避雷針，直到他改善沒完沒了的自願加班為止。


	4. ●[馬/艾]放火燒了某樣東西

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Ace→Marco

 

 

 

那真的是很小的意外。

 

為了阻攔敵方的襲擊，盛怒下，Ace的火拳不自覺燒得太旺了些，通常他不喜歡在Moby Dick上反擊，能力問題，即便戰損不能完全歸咎在他頭上，事後修補也是件麻煩事，只不過，當不夠格的對手耍了陰險招數還出口侮辱白鬍子時，Ace的脾氣就跟他的火一樣憤怒，失去了所有自控能力，灼熱的火炎順著拳頭揮舞的軌跡向外延燒，黑色的砲彈尚未觸及到目標便被高溫給摧毀，爆炸的氣流使得船身微微晃動，小火苗四處飛散，Ace知道會有其他船員處理火災問題，故他沒有回頭，而是一路追到對手船上，直到他確保他負責的區域已被淨空。

 

他沒想到除了斷了幾節欄杆外，位於船長室右後方的空間也被毀了一小角，而那恰好是Marco的房間，二隊隊長看著一片狼藉──掀倒的床，倒塌的置物櫃，半垮的書桌，紙張不是被燒出焦褐色的痕跡就是被水泡爛，大大小小刺人的碎木屑灑滿地，門早就不知道飛哪去了，Marco原本整潔乾淨的房間成了一團混亂，唯一慶幸的是Marco的書架貌似沒有遭受太大波及，除了掉落幾本硬殼書外，正安穩地站在角落。

 

少年幾乎要被內疚給淹死，雖然其他船員都安慰他這不是他的錯，Ace還是認為自己有義務要收拾他造成的爛攤子，畢竟Marco平時已經夠忙了而Ace甚至不敢保證能還他一個舒適的休息空間。

 

他搖搖頭，拒絕了其他船員的協助，拿起掃帚將落在地上的木片聚在一起。

 

於是當Marco處理完後續回到甲板上時，看到的是黑髮少年趴在房間地上，沉著臉想用鐵片把堆放在身邊的紙漿烘平的奇妙畫面。對於整個狀態他並不感到意外，不久前已有船員跑來通知他房間被炸的事情，幾小時過去，除了門還沒裝回去之外，牆面基本上都修補的差不多了，他少之又少的家具也已全數歸位，比較麻煩的唯有他慣性放在桌上整理到一半的文件以及新繪製的海圖。

 

「我會負責的，給我一點時間。」Ace執傲的說，掌心生出小小的火焰，維持鐵片的溫度，「我沒有開你的置物櫃，只有把它搬回原地，裡面可能也是一團亂，如果有壞掉任何東西你再跟我說，我會想辦法賠你的。」少年專注地盯著手上的工作，在確定紙張脫水完成後，小心翼翼的把它從鐵片上撕起來，再放下一張上去，動作無比輕柔且緩慢，就連呼吸都靜的可以，Marco看了眼”加工”過的紙張，雖然還是有點皺褶，可部分文件上面淡掉的墨水看的出來有重新描寫過的痕跡，不難想像Ace是花了多大的心力在上面。

 

就年長男人的角度來說，Ace的樣子與其說是討厭被打擾，更像不敢面對Marco。

說實話，一隊隊長本人並不生氣，也沒必要生氣，哪個當海賊的要是為了這種小事大發雷霆，還是早早轉行去當海軍算了。

他靠在牆上悠哉抽著菸，內心只覺得Ace百年一次的順從沉靜簡直無比稀奇可愛。

 

其實Ace可以不用收拾的，了解Ace的個性，即使這樣告訴他，八成也會得到二隊隊長理直氣壯的宣言，一旦阻止對方，搞不好會被解讀成「Marco生氣了但Marco不說，我該怎麼辦」的麻煩狀態，如果想從其他地方上彌補，萬一努力過頭的話不知道會弄出什麼新的麻煩事，最佳解決辦法就是讓Ace固執到差不多的程度再喊停就行了，Marco冷靜的判斷著。

於是他沒有接話，轉身離開，幾分鐘後拎著兩瓶酒與一籃食物回來，他繞過Ace，將放在少年身旁整疊紙換成一瓶酒，籃子放到桌上，接著坐到床上去，悠哉的審視少年的成果。

 

除了紙張翻動的聲音外沒有其他聲響，透過燭火，少年他看到男子臉上一派平靜，Ace不自在的動了動身體，他花了一段時間確認Marco並沒有要理他或罵人的打算，只得默默繼續手上的工作。

 

指針滴答的走，時間逼近午夜，除了輪班的船員還醒著，Moby Dick安靜的在海上溫柔晃動，Marco在Ace第三次將整疊紙遞給他之後決定是時候放小孩子去休息，況且剩餘的紙漿也真的爛到無法復原了：「剩下的就不用了，yoi。」

 

「我……！」Ace不知道自己能說什麼，Marco的態度向來難捉摸，他不知道該從哪裡開始說起，該道歉自己的莽撞還是不小心毀了對方的房間，怎麼說自己也算某種程度上的受害者，Marco要真的生氣……。

 

幸好一隊隊長在看到他的表情後及時把Ace從小劇場內拖了出來：「Thatch幫你準備了點心，在籃子裡，不用留我的，我不餓。」

 

「順帶一提，你的筆跡進步很多，yoi。」Marco站起身，把東西歸類到檔案夾內，在經過Ace的時候忍不住伸手搓揉少年凌亂的黑髮，他語帶笑意的告訴對方：「其實Haruta那邊有同樣的副本，我拿他的來就行了，況且也不是什麼重要的東西。」

 

沒拍掉Marco作亂的手，Ace壓抑了大半天緊張的情緒總算獲得解脫，他大大歎氣：「早說啊！你這傢伙，害我擔心的要死！」

 

「你該感謝我肯訓練你耐心，小子。」Marco冷靜的反駁，「事實證明你不是做不到，yoi。」

 

感覺吃了一肚子悶虧的Ace決定下回要把Marco的床單換成粉紅色系的。

 

Marco換掉身上的衣服，原本想等著Ace吃完東西後去睡覺，沒料到少年站在原地，一臉欲言又止，扔給對方疑惑的眼神，男子雙手抱胸，靜靜等著Ace。

 

半晌，少年才將藏在角落的東西給遞出來。

 

「……整理的時候找到這個，就壓在床墊下面，上面有封蠟我不敢打開，我──」

 

Marco花了一點時間才認出Ace手上的東西，那是一封信，與其他東西不同，是上面有壓紋的高級品，紅色的蠟封滴在正中央，上頭印著白鬍子海賊團的旗幟，原本用鉛筆寫在角落的文字已經完全模糊掉了，雖然已經被弄乾，照原本泡水程度來看，裡面的文件八成凶多吉少。

 

「……對不起。」

 

「Ace。」Marco說，安撫性的拍了拍少年，「你太緊張了，我不可能會為了你保護白鬍子海賊團而生氣。」

 

「至於這個？」他輕笑，拉著少年的手讓蔚藍色的火焰纏在兩人之間，冰冷無聲的再生炎包住Ace溫熱的手掌，Marco從很久以前就學會如何讓Ace的情緒穩定下來，「就像我之前說的，都不是太重要的東西，燒了也無妨。」他補充。

 

「可是他看起來很重要。」Ace咬著下唇，指出了信封的不同之處，耀黑色的眼睛死死盯著他的，像是想從Marco臉上看出任何違心的謊言。

 

Marco聳聳肩，瞇著眼回答，「嘛，也許是吧，之前沒怎麼認真地找，還以為早就丟了，原來是壓在床墊下面。」

 

修長的手指寵溺捏著Ace佈滿雀斑的臉頰，Marco一把將少年帶到身邊，近乎擁抱的距離，他低頭直視Ace，慎重萬分的告訴懷中的人：「但海賊並不需要遺言這種東西，至少不需要特別寫在紙上，那代表所下的覺悟還不夠，活著的時候都沒能辦到的事，死了想叫其他人代為執行，未免也太任性了，yoi。」

 

所以沒了也無妨，他這樣告訴他。

 

「海賊的作風是，不做會讓自己後悔的決定，想要的東西如果不敢去搶，不敢要，就沒資格把包袱扔到活著的人身上去。」

 

「這是我曾經軟弱的證明，所以沒關係的，謝謝你把它找出來，Ace。」

 

Marco的氣息如此接近，Ace荒唐的想著只要他墊起腳尖，就能親吻對方。

 

時間安靜下來，他們盯著對方就如同過去數百次的對視，在戰鬥中，在Moby Dick上，在路過的島嶼，在每一個失眠的夜裡，Marco總在Ace最需要的地方。

 

但Ace什麼也沒做，Marco也是，於是Marco輕輕地放開他，退到兩步之外的距離──禮貌、得體的距離。

 

「早點睡吧，yoi。」他說，語氣裡塞滿對Ace的溫柔，如此寵溺，好似從未消失過。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

很久之後，Ace都被困在那天晚上，走不出來，有一千萬種思緒在腦海中流竄，他不斷的想像Marco認為重要到應該留下來卻又燒毀的遺言是關於什麼的，他看著信封被火焰吞噬，留下一縷灰燼，Marco從頭到尾都沒有看他，男人的神情與其說是解脫，不如說在那個極度私人的當下，Marco在Ace面前做出了決定。

 

一個豁達到能讓Ace旁觀，卻顯然是拒絕他參與的矛盾決定。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ace到死之前都不知道Marco寫了什麼，但他猜想，Marco或許曾經愛過他也說不定。

 

 

 _「啊啊，那個時候，果然該主動一點的。」_  


 

 

 


End file.
